Total Drama Death Note: Alejandro's Revenge
by Akela Victoire
Summary: 4 years after Light Yagami's death, Ryuk grows bored once again and drops another Death Note into the Human World. After World Tour ended, Alejandro ends up nursing both the physical and mental wounds the show caused. When he receives ownership of this latest fallen Death Note, he thinks his plans for those who wronged him will only become easier, but it's never that simple is it?
1. Advent

I only recently became a fan of Death Note (the Anime- I haven't seen the other types yet!) and ever since then, this idea has been banging around in my head around in my head, _begging_ to be written. I do hope this turns out okay since this is the first time that I have attempted to write a dark fic…

**_Disclaimer:_** Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own either fandom,

And neither do you.

* * *

The landscape of the Shinigami Realm was dark and dreary.

Across this desolate landscape, the oddly shaped structures were made of stone and bone and chains hung around some of them. There was no flora or fauna to be found.

Somewhere in the midst of this setting, a demonic, light-bluish-grey skinned, almost humanoid looking being with abnormally long limbs dressed in black sat, surveying his surroundings. His spiky, black hair barely moved as he ran his long, thin fingers through it.

This being named Ryuk was one of the Shinigami- also known as Gods of Death that inhabited that realm.

And he was bored.

From the cliff on which he sat, he turned his slightly bulging yellow eyes to the other Shinigami- all of them also with demonic appearances- below him, red irises focused on their movements.

Behind some rocks on that same cliff, a few other Shinigami sat, playing a game involving skulls and other bones that somewhat resembled a game of poker.

One of them called out to him.

"Hey Ryuk! Care to join us over here for once man? You should play with us for a change! You never do!"

Ryuk was silent for a few moments before replying.

"No thanks. I'm not interested." He waved them off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hospital somewhere in the human world, Ottawa, Ontario to be specific, a young Hispanic man lay, with bandages on several areas of his body.

Those parts that weren't covered looked like they had recently healed from severe burns.

Looking around at the pure and sparsely decorated white walls of the room, he sighed and then winced in pain.

The door opened wide and a woman with shoulder-length curly hair that greatly resembled him stepped in.

"Buenos días, mi ángel! Why are you sitting in here and not letting in the beautiful sunlight?" She placed the flowers she was carrying on a nearby table and walked over to the curtains, opening them wide and letting the sunlight stream in.

The young man shrunk back, squinting.

"Mama, the sun is too bright!"

"Oh come now Alejandro. I know you have been in this hospital for some time but I hardly think that sun will kill you now- unless you somehow became a vampire!" She chuckled, turning back to face her son.

"You are right. Plus I finally get to leave today, don't I?" He brightened up.

"That's right, Alejandro! Today you leave! Isn't that great?" She moved forward to hug him, but he drew back so she paused mid-action.

"Where are Papa, Carlos and José?"

"Santos had to go back to Barcelona for a few days, Carlos is in Rio de Janeiro on some football tournament- he gets back in two days- and José is in Monterrey doing Dios knows what…" His mother rolled her eyes at the last part.

_"Figures that none of them would be here…"_

"They are all busy, sweetheart. Do not think so darkly of them! They care! They will come home soon and see you…" His mother fiddled with the patches of hair on his head, smiling down at him as a nurse entered the room.

"Okay there, Mr Burromuerto. I know you're eager to leave, but I have to change your bandages and give you one last dose of meds before you do." The nurse smiled before starting her work.

* * *

"This world is still rotting. There's still no entertainment here other than gambling and eating these apples…" Ryuk held up a dried-up fruit and took a bite, before spitting it out in disgust. "Ever since Light died four years ago, there's been nothing to do. It's just gotten boring again…"

He paused. "_Day in, day out,_ I just sit around here bored. There _must_ be something much better to do…"

He gazed around at the desolate landscape.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" He sat up suddenly as if an idea had occurred to him and a grin spread on his face.

"Maybe, just maybe I should stir up things again… After all, the Human World is much more interesting than anything around here could possibly be…" His grin got even bigger.

* * *

"Well, here we are dear. It's just the two of us for now…" Mrs Burromuerto unlocked the door to their large manor and helped him up the steps and to his room.

"I'll just leave you here. You don't need anything, do you dear?" She looked at him, concern evident in her features.

"No, no thanks." Alejandro waved her off and sighed.

"I should have never gone on that show. _Never._" He muttered. "If I hadn't, none of this would have happened to me. I would still be good looking; still have admirers- though those can be regained with time and money and I would be fine right now."

He started pacing. "No wait; it's all Heather's fault. If she hadn't betrayed me like that, I would have won- _we_ would have won. It would have been the perfect alliance! Yet I win, only to lose the money in the end and get these instead…" He gestured to his burns.

_"Well Alejandro Burromuerto, they will all get what is coming to them. Just they wait and see…"_

_"Maybe you brought it on yourself. You did screw over a lot of people after all…"_

_"Oh, shut up with that kind of talk Alejandro Burromuerto. You did nothing to deserve getting trampled, burned by a volcano and being put into a robot suit to recover!"_

He glanced out through the doors of the balcony and was about to move away, when a motion outside caught his eye.

"What _is_ that?" Something thin and black was falling from the sky.

He opened the door slowly and stepped out.

And the object hit him in the head- which was still tender.

"Ouch! _What the hell?"_ He winced as he crouched down to pick up the object, which had bounced off the top of his head and landed on the floor.

"Death Note?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

He ran his fingers over the book's cover.

"I wonder what this book is made of, I wonder… It feels like leather, yet… _not quite…_" Alejandro thought.

He opened it and felt the pages.

They felt like those of an ordinary brand new notebook- smooth, crisp and even slightly warm as if it had been sitting in the sun.

_"How to use it?" _He chuckled. "This has got to be some sort of stupid prank. Perhaps even now, Chris is trying to torture me…"

_"The human whose name is written in this note shall die." _Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

_"Hmm…" _He went back into his room, closing the balcony doors behind him.

An hour later, the Latin teen was still lounging around in the couch in his room examining the notebook.

_"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."_

_"If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen."_

"This is rather dark for a prank… Oh well." He shrugged and started putting it away, but curiosity got the better of him.

Beginning to look through it again, he simultaneously reached for his television remote to turn on the television.

CBC Toronto was the first channel that appeared so he sat back and began to watch.

_"A disgruntled former employee of the Dominion Bank is holding all the employees and customers of its Kilborn, Ottawa branch."_

A picture flashed on the screen of a middle-aged Caucasian man with black hair greying at the roots and brown eyes.

_"43 year old Graham Carter worked at the bank for almost 18 years before being fired last week after repeated complaints of inappropriate conduct had been filed against him."_

Alejandro reached for a pen and touched it to the top of the first page of the Death Note…

He hesitated.

"What if it isn't a prank? What if it _is_ real? Nah… Hold on though… It can't hurt to try it at _least_ once right?" He chuckled- and then winced slightly. "Well it won't hurt _me_ anyway and that's all that matters…"

He wrote down the name and waited.

_39,_

_38,_

_37…_

_26,_

_25,_

_24…_

"I knew it. I was foolish to think anything would happen…"

_10,_

_9,_

_8…_

_3,_

_2,_

_1…_

"How stupid of me to fall for such a thing. Oh well. Time to throw this away…"

He moved to drop the Death Note into the bin when the reporter on the scene of the hostage situation began speaking again.

_"Hold on everyone! Something's happening!"_

On the television, people of all ages and appearances were running out of the bank.

_"The hostages are escaping and they all look to be unharmed!"_

_"Huh?" _Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

_"The RCMP and Special Forces are moving in! We don't know if the suspect has been arrested yet… But wait… Hold on a second! Initial reports say that the suspect has been found dead inside! I repeat; the suspect is now DEAD!"_

Alejandro drew back from the television in surprise.

_"According to statements from the hostages, the suspect just suddenly collapsed!"_

"No… No way is that possible. NO! It has to be a coincidence! A freakishly odd coincidence!" He exclaimed.

His mother's voice called from downstairs. "Alejandro dear, are you okay up there? Do I need to bring up some painkillers?"

"No thank you Mama. I am okay." Alejandro, wide-eyed and shaking, picked up the notebook and glanced at the name he had written down.

He glanced at the notebook in his hands, then at the picture of Graham Carter on the television, repeating this action a few times.

He just stared at the television as the report went on, exchanging conversation about the latest developments between the reporters on the scene and those back in the studio.

"I have to clear my head…" Alejandro put his head in his hands and groaned.

He got up and went downstairs.

"Hey, Mama. Do you think it is fine for me to go for a walk on my own now?" He asked, finding his mother in their large, lavish living room.

"Yes, I think so. Just do not go too far, okay?"

Alejandro nodded as he pulled on a long-sleeved coat and put on a hat to hide his burns before stepping outside. _"It's a coincidence. It just has to be. No notebook has powers like that! I just need to relax. Perhaps the meds messed with my head…"_

* * *

Back in the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk stood up from his usual seat on the cliff.

"Well then. It's been four days. I had better get going…" He glanced over at a group of Shinigami as they played the same game they had a few days prior.

"Where do you think you're going Ryuk? You do know our whole world looks like this, right?" One of them called out to him. "You won't find much else to do…"

Ryuk turned to them.

"That's true, but I've dropped my Death Note again…"

Some of the other Shinigami began laughing.

_ "You really mess things up, don't you?" _

_"Again? Something tells me that this time wasn't an accident at all…" _

_"I don't think that the first time he dropped it was an accident at all…" _

_"Did it fall into the Human World again?" _

"Yeah. I dropped it into the Human World..." Ryuk said.

_"What?" _The others exclaimed in surprise.

_"That was definitely not an accident this time…" _

_"Couldn't he get in trouble for that?" _

_"If he could, I'd guess he'd be in a lot of trouble by now…"_ Another Shinigami shrugged.

Ryuk walked over to the gateway between the Shinigami Realm and the Human World and stared down it for a few moments.

Sprouting what looked to be large, black, feathered wings from his back; he dived into the glowing gateway and after a bright flash of light, emerged above the CN Tower, in Toronto, Ontario.

* * *

"So it is true then. The Death Note _is_ the real deal…" Alejandro laughed as he watched the same news channel as before a few days after receiving the Death Note and saw the reporter whose name he had written exactly 40 seconds earlier fall from her chair and die.

He laughed an evil laugh as he tumbled into his bed, notebook clutched to his chest.

_"Hello there…" _Ryuk's voice sounded in a dark corner of the room.

Alejandro sat up suddenly, eyes widening, looking around the room wildly.

"What was that? Who's there?" He asked.

Ryuk emerged from the shadows and appeared right in front of Alejandro, yellow-red eyes staring directly into his face.

_"I am."_ Ryuk grinned.

"AAH! Un demonio!" Alejandro rolled right off the side of the bed, but then hissed in pain as he had fallen pretty hard on a particularly large half-healed, tender burn.

"What the hell are you?" Alejandro backed away from Ryuk while still on the floor.

"Greetings, human. I am the Shinigami Ryuk and the notebook you hold used to be mine. Judging by your laughter, I believe you've discovered that what you hold is certainly not an ordinary notebook…"

"A Shinigami? Like a Japanese God of Death? Is it my time to die yet? Complications from these burns perhaps?" Alejandro stood up, gesturing to them.

"_Relax,_ man! It's not your time to die so I'm not about to do anything to you. My notebook was dropped into this world and I came to find it. However, since you've picked it up, it is now yours. Therefore, I have to haunt you until either you give up the notebook, it is destroyed somehow or I see you die- at which time it will fall on me to write your name in my Death Note." The Shinigami explained.

"If this was an accident, why does this notebook have so many rules for its usage written in here? This was no accident. You dropped it on purpose, didn't you? _Why?_" Alejandro asked, waving the notebook around with one hand.

"Because… I was _bored. _The Shinigami Realm is rotting and boring. There's nothing interesting to do there at all except perhaps gamble and eat Shinigami Apples- which taste absolutely horrible and lose their appeal rather quickly. But these…" He picked up an apple from the fruit basket on Alejandro's computer desk and twirled it in one hand before eating it. "…these are really good."

"You threw a notebook down here because you were bored and it just so happens to fall on my balcony?" Alejandro asked sceptically.

"What? You think I singled you out or something? I simply dropped the notebook through the gateway that divides my world from yours and it happened to land somewhere where you would be the first to retrieve it. Nothing more." Ryuk took the last bite of his apple and threw the core aside, where it landed perfectly inside the wastepaper bin in a corner of the room.

"Jeez, you're just like the last person that found my Death Note. Thought he was some "Chosen One" and all that stuff." Ryuk rolled his eyes.

_"Wait a second…"_ Alejandro paused.

"This… what I can do with this… _"Death Note", _sounds rather similar to what happened with the Kira case a few years ago. My father was working in Japan at the time. Even though I was young at the time and as such not that much interested in that case, I still _knew… _Did he have the power of a Death Note as well?" Alejandro asked.

"Smart one aren't you? Yes he did, but I'm not about to give you any details. I'm just here to get my entertainment and my apples." With that, the rogue Shinigami reached for another apple.

"Oh well, since you're here and you want entertainment, I might as well give it to you. I think I might enjoy this just as much as you will…" Alejandro glanced down at his burns, an angry expression on his face.

"In fact, I have quite a few people in mind I'd like to kill." A mad look appeared in the Spanish teen's eyes.

"_Yes…_ I can get rid of those I don't like… I won't have to deal with them anymore…" He grinned sinisterly and then began to laugh a truly evil laugh as the moonlight shone through the windows and lit him up like a spotlight.

The effect threw his burns into greater relief, making him look even scarier...


	2. Bittersweet

This chapter seems... _lighter_ than the first somehow. Enjoy!

* * *

"This book is brilliant!" Alejandro laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it because as long as you do, so do I." Ryuk stretched out on Alejandro's bed and reached for the half-filled basket of apples on the bedside table.

"Speaking of the notebook, you haven't really been using it that much anyway. What's up with that?" Ryuk asked before taking another bite of apple.

Alejandro sat across the room from the Shinigami and placed the Death Note on the broad armrest of the chair.

"Well… Unlike what Kira must have intended, my motivations are entirely selfish. I have no desire to make the world a better place by killing off all the "bad" people. Sure, I might kill a few criminals and other unpleasant people here and there, but that would be just to camouflage my _true _targets…" The Hispanic teen reclined in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh, ho, ho! I like the way you think, Al!" Ryuk grinned as he finished off the apple held.

"_Don't _call me Al._Got it?_" Alejandro snarled, standing up suddenly.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! No need to get upset. It's just a nickname after all…" Ryuk held up his hands.

"A nickname that I just so happen to hate." Alejandro said coolly as he walked over to his computer desk, notebook in hand and turned the machine on.

"What are you doing?" Ryuk walked to stand behind him.

"Well, besides a few unpleasant people I've met in my lifetime, there are also a few unpleasant individuals I haven't met. I figure, why not get rid of them as well, like I said earlier?" He pulled up Wikipedia.

"Let's see… _Floyd Evans, Sharon Evans-Johnson..._" Alejandro wrote the names as he reached for the last apple in his fruit basket idly- just before Ryuk could get it, which the Shinigami pouted at.

"Who are those people?" Ryuk asked.

"Oh, just some people my parents once had an… _unpleasant encounter_ with while they were in the United States a few months ago. I don't care much for my father, but no one ever insults my mother…" Alejandro shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

* * *

The next morning, Alejandro sat at the dining room table eating his breakfast, which consisted of a bowl of cornflakes, toast with strawberry jam, a few pieces of bacon and a glass of orange juice.

Ryuk hovered behind him, looking on enviously as Alejandro's mother ate an apple.

Another Hispanic woman who looked to be in her late sixties entered the room.

"Marisela dear, your mail just came." She handed the letters to Alejandro's mother and smiled at Alejandro, who smiled back.

Ryuk glanced up at the older woman and chuckled, which Alejandro raised an eyebrow at as he lifted a piece of toast to his mouth and glanced back at the chuckling Shinigami.

"Thank you, mama." She smiled at her own mother slightly as she left.

"Alejandro, you love your grandmother and ever since she came to visit three days ago, you still haven't been out of your room much! Are you okay?" Mrs Burromuerto asked concernedly.

"I'm okay. I have been distracted I guess. I apologise." He said sincerely.

"There you go. I know that you are a wonderful young man." She smiled as she went through the envelopes she held and frowned when she came to a large, brown one.

"Alejandro… This one is for you…" She said stiffly as she slid it across the table.

Alejandro finished off his last piece of toast before taking the envelope up.

"_Fresh TV…_ What could they possibly want with me now?" He groaned slightly as he slid some papers out.

"_Huh?" _Ryuk perked up at this.

"You are invited to attend a Total Drama cast reunion… _When is it…? _Six weeks from now? Seems doable. I thought they were roping me in for another challenge..." Alejandro smiled slightly, which Ryuk raised an eyebrow at.

"Do not go." Mrs Burromuerto said quickly. "I will not have you interacting with that… _monstro_ Chris McLean ever again!"

"No can do, mi madre. Apparently I am under contract to attend this. You need not worry that much though. It says here that we won't be forced to compete in any challenges." He slid the papers back across for his mother to look at.

His mother raised an eyebrow as she read.

"I still do not like this, Alejandro. I still do not like this at all. Why would you want to be surrounded by such unpleasant people who hate you?"

"Don't worry about it mama. I will be fine. I cannot let them think I am a coward, now can I?"

Mrs Burromuerto sighed. "Fine then. It is your decision. I just hope that you do not end up regretting this as well."

Alejandro shrugged and finished his breakfast in silence.

* * *

"_Ryuk, I have some questions for you."_

"_Alejandro, I have some questions for you."_

The human and the Shinigami looked at one another as they spoke in unison once back in Alejandro's room.

They both stood silent for a few seconds before Alejandro spoke again.

"What were you chuckling at when you saw that my grandmother had entered the room?" Alejandro folded his arms as he sunk into his armchair.

"That's my own little secret, _Al…_" Ryuk chuckled. "I daresay you'll find out soon enough anyway."

Alejandro glared at the Shinigami, but Ryuk looked unfazed.

"_Fine." _Alejandro growled.

"And now time for _my_ questions." Ryuk did a backflip and landed on the edge of Alejandro's bed.

"What exactly is Fresh TV and Total Drama? Also, why did you and your mother get so upset over it?"

Alejandro closed his eyes and turned away for a few seconds, grimacing.

"Total Drama was a reality show produced by Fresh TV and I was a contestant on it. Let's just say that my experience there was far from being good. Other contestants would agree with me on that point, but they were also part of the problem and must go as well, along with the evil host who organized our _torture…_" Alejandro growled.

Ryuk sat up. "Was it really that bad?"

Alejandro simply got up, went to a nearby shelf and pulled out a black DVD case.

Once he reached his television, he removed a DVD from the case and inserted it into the DVD player.

After a few minutes of watching some particularly bad moments in Total Drama World Tour he turned it off and promptly returned the DVD to its original spot.

"Does that answer your question?" Alejandro stood beside the television as a newscast began.

"That was actually quite amusing in _my_ opinion." Ryuk grinned a terrifying grin.

Alejandro rolled his eyes as he sunk into his chair to watch the television.

"We continue with the news of the deaths of Floyd Evans and Sharon Evans-Johnson, two members of an infamous group that the Southern Poverty Law Center has labelled as a hate group. Evans-Johnson was driving her car in Tullahoma, Tennessee last night when the car veered out of control and crashed into a telephone pole. She died instantly. Her father died of a heart attack at the same time her accident happened, however he was in Seattle, Washington at the time. What odd coincidences, don't you think?" A female reporter said.

A male reporter spoke next. "Meanwhile across the United States, people are celebrating the deaths of these two people who are part of one of the most hated families in the country…"

Scenes on the television played out of people cheering, singing and dancing, carrying signs bearing several different slogans, but all with the common theme of despising the two that had died.

Alejandro smiled to himself as Ryuk chuckled at what he saw on the television.

"This is your doing, I suppose?" The Shinigami asked, gesturing to the television.

Alejandro smirked in response.

His mother dashed into the room just then.

"Ah, mama. Did you hear that Floyd Evans and one of his daughters died last night?" Alejandro asked.

"Did you just hear Alejandro? Two of the Evans clan are dead!" She said excitedly.

Her eyes widened. "Wait… Not that we should be glad that anyone has died…" She said nervously.

"Oh, it's okay, mama. I understand what you meant…" Alejandro walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your father might be rather pleased to hear the news though. He believes that people like those do not deserve to live. It reminds me of the Kira case a few years ago. I wonder what became of him…" She shrugged.

"Ah. Let's move onto a more pleasant subject, shall we? Why don't we ask Grandmother if she wants to go out to eat or something…?" Alejandro suggested.

"Fine then. How about we go to Isla del Sol? We have not been there since, well, _you know…_"

"Isla Del Sol sounds like a nice choice for lunch. I can bet that old Romero will have some fresh pupusas and chorizos waiting for us…" Alejandro led his mother out the door while Ryuk simply phased through the wall.

As Alejandro shut the door, his eyes gleamed red and he smiled a slasher smile.

* * *

At Isla Del Sol, a brightly coloured restaurant with both hanging plants and some potted plants around the building, Alejandro, his mother and his grandmother sat with their menus open, chattering happily as if there wasn't a Shinigami floating around the room, looking over people's shoulders at their menus and what they were eating.

"Ooh, apple cider, apple juice, apple pie… Why did I not know that these things existed?" Ryuk asked.

Alejandro gave him the evil eye over the side of his menu.

"Hello Mrs Burromuerto, Mr Burromuerto and… oh? Who is this lovely lady?" A tall, chubby Hispanic man with salt-and pepper hair, donning an apron over a simple pale yellow shirt and jeans came up to the table, smiling at Alejandro's grandmother, who giggled.

"That would be my mother, Graciela Mendoza, Romero. She is off limits." Mrs Burromuerto said wryly.

"Oh well, pleased to meet you, Mrs Mendoza. And Alejandro how are you doing? I have not seen you here since the accident…" Romero turned to him.

"I'm doing as well as I can. I'm out of that wretched robot suit, I've regained most functionality of my limbs, my burns are healing- though I still have to hide them and my hair is growing out well…" Alejandro gestured to the long-sleeved, high-necked black shirt he was wearing to hide the burns on his body and his hair, which just brushed the top of his ears.

"That is fantastic! I'll send your waiter over in a few minutes, then." He gave them a little salute and walked off.

* * *

"Ah, that was great, as it usually is." Alejandro said as he and his family left the restaurant, him rubbing his stomach and smiling.

"_Oh, look at him. Acting as if he isn't a cold-blooded murderer. He's even better than Light was in that aspect…"_ Ryuk thought as he hovered above the family.

He blinked and their names and lifespans hovered above them.

He chuckled as he focused on a particular lifespan.

Alejandro hung back when he heard the Shinigami laughing.

"What's so funny?" He whispered.

"I'm not going to tell you that…" Ryuk laughed again.

Alejandro fumed for a few seconds before shaking it off and following his family back to the car.

Once back home, he found the rest of his family in the living room. His father Santos was seated in a recliner facing his other two sons, Carlos and José.

"We were wondering where you had gone…" Carlos stood up and offered his youngest brother a brofist.

"Ah, we just went out for lunch. What have _you three_ been doing all day?" Mrs Burromuerto asked as Alejandro left the room.

* * *

"Enough of the pleasantries for today…" Alejandro unlocked the safe in his room and retrieved the Death Note.

"You really don't do as much as the last holder of the Death Note did, you know…" Ryuk commented. "It seems you're not as interesting as he was after all…"

"Oh, I know that Ryuk, but I have no more plans to kill like he did. I have some other things I need to start outlining…"

With that, Alejandro put the Death Note on his computer desk and retrieved an ordinary notebook.

"An ordinary notebook? What are you planning to do with that?" Ryuk raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I told you about that Total Drama reunion earlier didn't I? The one in six weeks?"

Ryuk nodded.

"I have to know exactly how I want everyone I want dead to die that would not link me to their deaths. So…" he turned on the computer and was about to write, when he heard a scream from downstairs.

"_What was that?"_ He asked, startled.

Ryuk began laughing hysterically as Alejandro quickly locked away the Death Note and bolted downstairs.

He stopped a few steps from the bottom in shock, eyes widening.

His grandmother was on the floor, clutching her chest in pain and his mother was shaking and crying as his father called 911.

He heard Ryuk's laughter from upstairs.

"_Hmm..._ _I wonder…" _He shook his head to clear it as he ran over to help lead Jose lead their mother over to a chair, while Carlos stayed crouched down at their grandmother's side.

In a few minutes, the paramedics had arrived and began working on Mrs Mendoza, but it was too late.

One of the paramedics sighed as he stood up.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but Mrs Mendoza… She's dead." He said.

Mrs Burromuerto cried even harder and a look of sadness flashed on Alejandro's face- which quickly went away when he heard Ryuk laughing.

He stomped up the stairs, slammed the door open and then slammed it shut.

"_**Why are you laughing?"**_

Ryuk laughed a bit more, before rolling onto Alejandro's bed and wiping his eyes.

"You see, I knew that dear old grandma was going to die today."

"And how did _you_ know that? Did _you_ cause it?" Alejandro folded his arms, and leaned against the door, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no. I didn't cause it. It was simply time for her to die."

"You left one of my questions unanswered…" Alejandro said impatiently.

"Yeah… Well you see there, _Al, _there is a key difference between a human who uses a Death Note and a Shinigami…"

"_Go on…"_

"When a human who possesses a Death Note writes a name in that Death Note, all he does is kill. When a Shinigami does the same however, not only do they kill a human, they also receive that human's remaining lifespan." Ryuk explained.

Alejandro straightened up. "There's more to this…"

"Oh yes, there is. Shinigami can tell a person's name and lifespan just by looking at them. That's how we know how much lifespan we're going to receive when we kill someone. I can see your name and lifespan right now, as a matter of fact, but of course, I'm not telling you _that…_"

"Interesting…" Alejandro sat in his chair and rubbed his hand on his chin.

"There's also a way that you could have that ability, though you'll have to pay for it if you want it…" Ryuk chuckled.

"I'm guessing that Shinigami don't take cash, cards or cheques either…"

"You got that right. The price of having the Shinigami eyes is half of your remaining lifespan."

"_Oh really?" _Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"If you were due to live for another five years, it would be for two years, six months instead, for example. You don't really seem the type to be interested in such a deal though…"

"You're right. I already know the names of who I want to kill. And if I don't, they're fairly famous so information on them wouldn't be too hard to fi…"

Alejandro trailed off as the door to his room opened, revealing Carlos looking sombre.

"Alejandro, I know you were really close to Abuela Graciela, but you cannot hide away from the rest of us like this. You have also been doing that these past few weeks and it isn't healthy…"

Alejandro looked down, a sad look appearing on his face. "I understand."

Ryuk chuckled. _"Al is a really good actor. Perhaps he should go into showbusiness…"_


	3. Madrid

It was a beautiful day in Madrid, Spain as the funeral of Graciela Mendoza neé Chavez progressed.

The sunlight streamed in through the coloured windows of the lovely cathedral, reflecting off the surface of the sleek, shiny mahogany coffin which held her body.

"_This beautiful weather seems to be mocking me. The day of my grandmother's funeral and it is more beautiful than ever. It is just the sort of weather she would have loved…" _Alejandro thought as his aunt, his mother's older sister Rosalina Mendoza-Vasquez gave the eulogy.

His aunt's words about a memory of a family trip to El Salvador became mere background noise to him.

The Spanish teen let his mind wander off to thoughts of the Death Note and its demonic accessory, who was watching the proceedings from an overhead balcony.

"_Death… It certainly is a strange thing, isn't it? One minute you can be happy, laughing with family and friends and the next, you are lying stiff…"_ Alejandro thought.

After the burial, his uncle Fernando walked over to him.

"You are okay, Alejandro?" He put his hands on the young man's shoulders, looking at him in concern.

"_Si,_ Tio Fernando. I am okay." Alejandro nodded, glancing up at Ryuk, who hovered directly above him in the path of the sun.

"Are you sure? Marisela says you have grown distant, even before Mama's death."

"I am fine. Why do you not go back to Tia Amália? She looks as if she could use your help with my cousins…" Alejandro smiled slightly at the sight of his uncle's wife trying to calm down their irritated toddler triplets.

Fernando smiled back weakly as he re-joined his wife and children.

"Alejandro, mijo. It is time to go…" His father held his mother's hand as they walked over to him, along with his brothers, who had been talking to other relatives and family friends.

He nodded, walking off to their car.

Ryuk hovered above as the car as it drove along the streets of Madrid, on its way to the family home there.

"_Hm. Madrid looks like a nice place. I wonder if Al can get me some Spanish apples…"_ Ryuk thought, looking at the trees that lined the streets.

"Aye. Home, sweet home. Goodness knows we needed some time here after everything in the past few months…" Carlos unlocked the door and pressed a few buttons on a unit just inside the door.

Alejandro went upstairs, changed into his regular clothes, donned a sunhat and went out onto the garden.

Taking his time climbing, he hoisted himself up into an apple tree; throwing the apples he could reach into a basket he had waiting below.

He also threw one to the eagerly waiting Shinigami on the other side of the tree, who caught it, grinning that grin that _still_ creeped Alejandro out.

* * *

"Now, Abuela Graciela's death threw a small spanner in the works, but I am glad I risked taking this through two major airports…"

Alejandro fiddled with the Death Note as he watched the Spanish news.

"So, are you planning to start killing criminals now too?" Ryuk glanced back and forth from the television to the Note.

"Nope. Just keeping an eye on world events…" He slid the Death Note under his pillow and reached for an apple from the minifridge.

After flicking through the channels for a few minutes, he came across something that caught his attention.

"They are advertising tickets to come to the Total Drama Reunion? The general public shall be there? Aye-yi-yie…" Alejandro put his head in his hands.

"So? What's wrong with that, Al?"

Alejandro twitched at the sound of his hated nickname, but had long since stopped trying to get the Shinigami to stop using it.

"My real character was revealed on international television and I was humiliated by several of those wretched cast members, _especially _Heather. She will never know the pain I felt, both physically and the pain of mi corazon…" He clutched his chest dramatically.

"Of course, we cannot forget Christian McLean. He's the mastermind behind all this in the first place."

Alejandro blinked.

"To say that Chris is a mastermind would imply that he actually has brains of some sort. No. He just carries out the plans the production company sends him. Merely a puppet. Still an evil puppet though…" Alejandro rubbed his chin in thought.

"So? What are you going to do then?" Ryuk reached for another apple.

"I have to plan those deaths so that they're not associated with me somehow. And I can't have him die now…"

"Rest assured, Ryuk. He and the others will get what's coming to them. That is for certain…" He chuckled.

* * *

Alejandro walked along the Spanish streets, taking in the sights of his hometown, dressed in his black long-sleeved coat and flipped his matching baseball cap backwards.

"Madrid. It is nice to finally be free to take it in on my own without my family hovering over my shoulder continuously…"

As he said this, Ryuk hovered above his shoulder.

He drew his coat around himself tighter as he entered a nearby park.

"Such a beautiful place it is. It's great to be back after all of dad's diplomatic work had us travelling all over the world…"

He sat on a bench and took around the sights of people around him walking around without a care in the world.

Individuals, some with art pads and cameras capturing the scenes around them, couples both young and old, some with children and some without, groups of friends…

"_I wonder what it would have been like if I had stayed here in Spain- if my father wasn't a diplomat. I wouldn't have been in World Tour, that's for sure…"_ He thought.

Loud squealing interrupted his thoughts and he glared around for the source of the noise that interrupted his train of thought.

"Oh my goodness! It's Alejandro Burromuerto from Total Drama World Tour!" A girl around his age and her group of friends squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Looks like you've still got some fangirls, Al. I guess you're not as unpopular as you thought…" Ryuk chuckled.

The girl rushed forward as if to hug him, but stopped short.

"We still love you here in Spain, Alejandro! We were totally hoping that you would win!"

"Yeah, we didn't want stupid Heather to win…" Another girl frowned.

"Uh-huh! You were just playing the game! They didn't have to behave like stupid putas!" A third pouted.

"Well, thank you ladies. It's glad to know I still have support in my home country at least…" Alejandro smiled charmingly and they all swooned.

"And look at those burns!" Someone exclaimed.

"Huh?" Alejandro drew up his shirt collar unconsciously.

"Stop it, Carmen! You're making him feel self-conscious!" The leader of the group said.

Carmen stepped back, looking cowed. "Sorry, Maria. I was just admiring his battle scars!"

"Battle scars? You know, Miss… Uh…?" He gestured to Carmen.

"Santiago. Carmen Santiago." Carmen looked like she wanted to pass out from excitement.

"Well, Miss Santiago, you're given me a new perspective on these scars that I never thought of before. _Battle scars…_ Thank you for that!"

Carmen, Maria and their friends squealed loudly.

Alejandro checked his watch.

"Will you look at the time? I promised to take in more of the sights of Madrid today before I have to go back to Canada in two days…"

"Oh, can we have pictures with you? We want to prove to our friends that we really met you..." Maria asked.

"Sure…" Alejandro smiled as the camera passed hands as each girl got their picture taken with him and then handed the camera to a passer-by for a group photo.

He even signed them for the girls and when he blew a kiss at them as he walked off; they looked as if they'd pass out from sheer excitement.

* * *

"Popular with the ladies, aren't we?" Ryuk flew in front of Alejandro grinning.

"I suppose I still have it after all. Don't you think I make a better looking Kira than any of those Kiras a couple years ago?"

"Nah, you couldn't compare." Ryuk started laughing like a hyena.

"_Keep that up and see if I don't get you any more apples…" _Alejandro muttered.

This shut up Ryuk immediately. "Okay, Al. I'm on my best behaviour now." He then failed to put on an innocent face.

Alejandro chuckled. "Cut it out with trying to pull an innocent face. It wouldn't work on a Shinigami of all things…"

"Yeah, you're right. So, where are we going?"

"I always did have a soft spot for art, so I guess we'll head to The Prado. Plus I want to do some shopping and get a bite to eat before I head back home."

"Will there be any apple products at that restaurant?"

"Probably, but you wouldn't be able to eat them there, of course…"

"Unfortunately…"

* * *

Dusk was falling on the streets of Madrid as Alejandro and Ryuk finally headed back to the human's home base.

"I had a wonderful day back here in Spain, despite the reason for coming here in the first place…" He frowned at the memory of his grandmother's funeral.

"Not to mention, these Spanish apples are great! Too bad I never got to go to Spain last time…" Ryuk said.

When they turned another road, they saw Carmen walking down the road with a larger man following.

"_Hmmmm…"_ Alejandro remained hidden in the shadows as he followed him and Carmen.

Ryuk too looked on interestedly, chuckling to himself.

"Hello there, _Carmen…_" He said a low, sinister sounding voice.

Carmen turned around, eyes wide.

"R… _Raul! W-what_ are you doing following me?" She stammered in fear.

"You didn't think I'd just let you go like that, did you?" He smiled sinisterly.

Carmen began to back off but Raul just kept getting closer.

"Raul Montez, get away from me!" Carmen cried out.

He rushed forward and grabbed her arm, dragging her into a nearby alleyway.

Alejandro ran forward to see what would happen.

"You think that just because your papa is a police officer that I wouldn't be afraid of getting my little revenge on you? You think because you go to University and can speak English that you're better than me? _Think again._"

As he drew back his fist, it was at this moment that Alejandro decided to intervene.

"Hey, jackass! Let the lady go!"

Raul whipped around to see Alejandro there, looking furious.

"What the hell? Alejandro Burromuerto's in Madrid? Ain't you supposed to be holed up inside some stupid robot in Canada?"

"As you can see, I got better. Now why don't you let the lady go?"

"Looks like I'm just going to have to take you down as well, huh?" Raul rushed forward.

As Alejandro sidestepped him, he caught the strong scent of some illegal drugs on him and scrunched up his face in disgust.

Alejandro reached out and kicked the other guy in the nuts, leaving him stunned for a moment.

"Carmen, do you want him out of your life permanently?" Alejandro asked slowly as he backed off, coming closer to her.

"As in DEAD?" Carmen's eyes widened and she began to shake.

Alejandro nodded as he reached into his pocket and Ryuk raised an eyebrow.

Raul groaned and straightened up. When she saw the look in his face, Carmen quickly nodded her consent to Alejandro.

As Raul lurched forward, Alejandro whipped out the Death Note and wrote in it.

_Raul Montez, complications from illegal drug usage._

"_Writing_ is supposed to save me from-?" Carmen stopped short as her ex-boyfriend did.

Raul began to shave violently and foam poured out the corners of his mouth before his eyes started rolling around in his head.

He coughed up more foam mixed with blood and seconds later, he tumbled to the ground becoming still.

Carmen cursed quietly, her eyes wide.

"Alejandro, what did you just do?" She asked in English.

Alejandro tucked away the Death Note and pen into his inside jacket pocket and turned to Carmen.

"I took a big risk in showing you my power like that just now…" Alejandro sighed. "I'm not sure I should have done that…"

Ryuk started cackling madly behind him.

"_P-P-Power?"_ Carmen stammered.

"Whatever I tell you has to remain a secret, understand? No one else can find out about this…" Alejandro grasped her hands firmly.

"I don't care if you are Kira that's come back from his little sojourn! I won't tell a soul!" She held onto his hands tightly.

"Funny you should mention Kira. You see…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"I _**am **_the new Kira."

Carmen gasped in shock and drew away from Alejandro.

"Kira? _Really?!_ My papa told me stories about him and how he helped cleanse the world of evil! Kira killed the man who killed some of my father's co-workers during a robbery gone wrong!"

"You are not afraid?" Alejandro asked in surprise.

"No! Of course not!" She rushed forward to hug him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"I can't be thankful enough to you for getting rid of Raul for me! He beat me up after we had a quarrel and my papa immediately arrested him. He somehow escaped from jail two days ago and my friends had taken me out to try and cheer me up. Probably not the best idea… Now I know for sure that he will never bother me again!" She squealed.

"Does that mean we will have to call your father about this?" Alejandro asked, gesturing to the corpse.

"Yes, but do not worry. I will not tell anyone about this. About you being Kira. I promise that on my life." Carmen said, smiling weakly.

"Fine then. I shall call him for you. Just give me his details…" Alejandro reached for his cell phone.

* * *

"Thank you for saving my daughter from that scum, Señor Burromuerto."

Mr Santiago, dressed in full police officer's uniform shook Alejandro's hand firmly as he came up to the pair.

"It was no problem, Señor Santiago. I met her earlier in Parque del Retiro earlier today with her friends and she seemed really nice then. Even if I hadn't met her before, I couldn't just let something like that happen to her if I could do something about it…" Alejandro shrugged.

He glanced behind him to see Raul's body being loaded into the coroner's van.

"That was very noble of you, Señor Burromerto. But please, call me Miguel. You have earned that privilege." Mr Santiago smiled.

"And you can call me Alejandro, Miguel." Alejandro smiled back.

Ryuk laughed like a hyena in the background.

The noise around them began to get louder as word spread of what happened.

People whipped out cameras and cell phones trying to get a picture of the former Total Drama contestant turned hero.

"Look, Alejandro. I will drive you home in the police car and explain the delay in your arrival. Come this way." He and some other officers cleared a path through the crowd to his car.

* * *

A few days later, Alejandro was back on Canadian soil, Death Note safely in tow.

"Al, you haven't even been writing much in that lately. What's your deal? I came here for entertainment and you're boring me!" Ryuk whined. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just off you and be done with it!"

"_Patience,_ Ryuk. Patience is key. I know you don't have much of that being a rogue Shinigami and all, but trust me, when our entertainment arrives, it will be well worth the wait." Alejandro grinned.

"Plus, I got rid of Carmen's ex-boyfriend for her when we were in Spain and earned her loyalty- even though she does not recognize the Death Note, she knows I am the new Kira. Is that not good enough for you?"

"Meh." Ryuk shrugged. "You only used the Death Note that once while you were there. Hardly fun at all, though I admit, it was _fairly_ entertaining to see you rush into saving her with the Death Note blindly like that…"

"What will it take to satisfy you?" Alejandro sighed.

"Using the Death Note more!" Ryuk whined.

"You really are a bit of a pest. I mean, you could barely keep still when we were inside the airplane. Surely you could have just flown alongside. You didn't have to do all those cartwheels down the aisle…"

"It was fun!"

"Anyway, moving along…" Ryuk laughed as Alejandro changed the subject.

"…There are a few other people I'd like gone so I can do that now at least…" He flipped open the notebook and began to write.

After a few minutes he was done.

"Huh. Already?" Ryuk raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want to draw too much attention to myself in these early stages. I want it to be that by the time they figure out any particular pattern, it'll all be too late for them…" He rubbed his hands together and cackled with glee.


End file.
